Because of Destiny
by Startistica
Summary: "Destiny, destiny...destiny. Why can't you just stay with us?" He couldn't leave just yet. There was something he had to do. He couldn't leave without having done it. Determination was shown in his eyes. (Revolutionshipping/Vanishshipping) One-shot. AtemxAnzu AU to the end of the series.


**Disclaimer: I don't Yu-Gi-Oh or any of it's characters.**

**© 2013 Startistica**

* * *

He stepped up, ready to walk through, accept his destiny. This was what he had to do. This was what was meant to happen. His whole life and even the time he had spent living the life of another had led him up to this. He looked towards the light from the door. Atem took in a deep breath as he heard a sniffle from behind. With that, he opened his eyes widely. _'No!'_

* * *

Téa wiped the edge of her eye as tears spilled out. This was for the best. She couldn't be selfish. This was the last time she would see Atem-ever. She looked towards Atem as he stood in front of the gleaming light, ready to do what he was destined. Her heart clenched. Pain coursed through her stomach. She was going to miss him too much. This was too much. She forcefully closed her eyes shut. Her mind immediately told her to open them, this was the last time she'd see him. She couldn't miss not seeing him leave...

Quickly fluttering her eyes, she widened them almost immediately as if not believing her eyes. Gasps were heard around her. What was Atem doing turned back from the door? Why was he walking back towards them...to her! Why was he looking at her with a strong look of determination? Before she had a chance to fully take in the understanding of the situation, Atem was in front of her. As quick as a second his hands where on her face as he hungrily and ferociously devoured her lips with his own. Téa almost stumbled back in shock. The only reason why she didn't was because one of Atem's arms had latched on to her waist.

Téa stood there as Atem kissed her, not even bothering to respond back because she was too much in astonishment. Atem didn't seem to care because he continued his unreciprocated, demanding lip lock. It was a few seconds later that Téa wrongly convinced herself that this was, but a dream. So she succumbed to the kiss. She kissed back. She was timid about it, but Atem's increased enthusiasm at her response caused her to increase her participation. His lips were so smooth and soft! They were warm and in a way, intimidating, yet comforting. He was taking her first real kiss! Atem still dominated the kiss, but Téa kissed back with more force now as her arms moved up to encircle Atem's neck and shoulders. Atem was confident and a bit controlling in the kiss, but Téa found that just as she liked that in his personality, she liked it when he kissed her like that. It was funny; usually she was all about women standing up and taking the lead, which she often did. However she realized in this case she liked Atem taking the lead. They both kissed passionately. It was their first kiss and perhaps their last kiss. Years of desire flew through them as they tried to fill it with this one so very passionate kiss.

Slowly the two departed from their kiss, both sharply inhaling and exhaling, their lips still only an inch apart and their arms still around one another. "I love you." His voice boomed with confidence as Téa's eyes once again fluttered in disbelief. Atem declaring his love for her was something Téa never imagined-ever. Of course she had affections towards him, but it was always she who somehow confessed and he, the one who told her he felt the same in one of her fantasies. Never in a million years did she think in actuality that Atem would say this out in the open and with such confidence and stride.

"I...I..." Téa tried to respond, but this was so much happening all at once...

"Whoa Atem and Téa!" A masculine voice rang out.

Téa and Atem turned to the owner of the voice, a shaggy blond hair friend of theirs. Apparently they forgot they had an audience. Téa tried to hide behind the crook of Atem's neck and Atem stood his ground, one of his arms still latched around Téa.

Téa timidly looked at the bystanders. Joey was grinning, Duke was in a bit of shock, Tristan just had his mouth open, Grandpa Muto seemed to be laughing through his eyes, Seto looked amused and Mokuba had his eyes covered with his hands. Even the Ishtars seemed shocked at this turn of events. Odion's eyes seemed to be opened wider than usual (although he still looked rather composed), Marik's eyes depicted his total indifference and non-understanding at this romantic notion, Ishizu...well Ishizu had her lips parted slightly, her blue orbs open quite wide.

Then Téa looked towards Yugi. His expression was unreadable. His entire face seemed blank. Téa studied it carefully. After a few brief moments, he broke into a small grin. "I knew it!" He declared. "Atem can't keep secrets from me!" He said crossing his arms in satisfaction his about his knowledge about Atem's very well kept affections. Téa gave a shy smile at this. She unclenched her hands from Atem's shirt which she had unconsciously grabbed and stood up straight, no longer hiding behind Atem. She slightly coughed unsure of what to do now. Did Atem still have to leave?

Apparently Téa didn't have to think for long, because Atem grabbed her hands turning her to face him. "I had to tell you." He explained, his eyes showing sorrow and sadness as he spoke these words. "But... I still have to depart this world." It was as if at that second, an iron anvil dropped on Téa's heart. All of Téa's hopes were crushed. He was still leaving her. It didn't matter in the end! He was still leaving her! Tears once again spilled from her eyes.

"Why?" She croaked out.

"It's my desti-"

"No! It's not fair!" She cried trying to rub away some of her tears, but Atem's hands still remained clenched with hers. "Destiny, destiny...destiny. Why can't you just stay with us?"

Atem slowly close his eyes and smiled. "It's not meant to be." He frowned again. "I'm sorry, but I had to tell you. I had to feel your lips against mine... just once." He said stroking her face.

Téa's crystal blues eyes spilled out tears as she looked up at him. She took one of her hands, which Atem still refused to let go of and tilted Atem's chin down as she leaned up to kiss him, very softly on the lips. She closed her eyes and opened them very slowly. "I love you too." She whispered, although the area was quiet enough that everyone else could hear her words. It was then she noticed Atem's eyes too shone tears. He was crying! She tried to rub away his tears, but Atem pulled her hand to his cheek as he pressed into it. He let her hands slip as he reached behind his neck in an effort to unclasp his cartouche. "I want you to have this..." he said trying to unfasten it.

"No!" She yelled.

His eyes widened in shock. "I want you to keep it, -to remember me by." She said softening her voice. He smiled drawing her closer in proximity to the door. The light was still shinning. It was at this moment Téa realized as the light touched Atem, that area showed him in his Egyptian Pharaoh attire. Part of him was shown like that, the other patches where the light did not touch, showed him in his regular clothing. It was as if the light was showing the two sides of him. As Pharaoh Atem and their friend Yami of this world. Atem seemed to notice his transformation as he looked at his arm. He smiled and took off an ornate golden ring that materialized as the light shone on him. It was his ring that he had worn in Ancient Egypt depicting his high status as Pharaoh. It was a very old heirloom

"Then take this." he said as he took Téa's hand trying to put the ring on her. Téa laughed. "It's too big!" She genuinely smiled. Atem smiled too, happy to finally see her with a cheerful expression.

"Wait." She unclasped her own necklace putting it in front of her. She smiled once more taking the ring and threading it through the chain of her own necklace. Atem re-clasped the necklace around her neck.

They stared at each other for a few moments and then Atem drew her in, tucking her head under his chin. They embraced realizing the complexity of the situation. "I'll miss you." she said as her chin leaned on his shoulder.

"I shall miss you too." He told her as he threaded his hand through her soft silky dark brown locks. He slowly brought her out of his embrace as he let their two foreheads touch as he stared one last time at her beautiful cerulean, tear-filled eyes. Téa stared back taking time to observe every detail of his face so she could remember. She stared the longest at his eyes. She would miss that physical feature of him the most. Sharp, confident amethyst-crimson eyes. He finally let go of her hands as he cupped the sides of her head and kissed her forehead. "All I ask is for is your happiness. Promise me you'll be happy and live your life trying to be just that."

Téa opened her mouth as if to object, but she quickly closed it. "I promise." She said closing her eyes in defeat.

Atem smiled sadly cupping her cheek. "Goodbye." He whispered. "I love you and always will."

"So will I. No matter what, I will continue to love you." She told him. Atem's eye's glimmered as he looked at the girl he loved so much. He slowly let go of one of her hands which he had grabbed again and then the other as he walked backwards towards the light. He turned to face all of them. "Goodbye.. my friends." His voice sadly boomed, tears still noticeable in his eyes. He took one last look at his love, turned giving a thumbs up to everyone, as the light revealed him completely in Egyptian attire as he stepped into the light, his figure disappearing as the door closed shut.

Téa muffled a cry as she felt a tentative arm encircle her arms. She looked up to see Joey and Tristan too, as he put a hand on her shoulder nodding at her. Yugi came up to her and hugged her fully as she hugged him back. She would miss_ him_, a lot; but her friends were here to help her. She had to do everything in her power to remain happy, for _him_. "Goodbye Atem..." She whispered as another tear trailed down her cheek.

_The End._

* * *

**Probably the most heartfelt thing I've ever written! (It is a bit on the cheesy side though :P) Unfortunately Atem returned to his own time. I full-heartedly believe that Atem deserves to and has to return to where he belongs. He should be in the afterlife. (If he didn't he would be stuck for another 5000 years according to the storyline!) Although many writers put a twist on the ending, granting him his own body, I feel as if it takes away from the beauty of the ending of the series, (although I still do enjoy reading those stories :D. ) After all, it was his destiny to go back, no matter how much we may not want him to.**

**Please Review!**

**~Startistica**


End file.
